


The Ultimate Darling: Various Yandere Danganronpa V3 X Real World Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) (Last Name) loves the series Danganronpa, what happens when she gets sucked into the new game and they are all yandere for her and she is the Ultimate Darling.The Rules are changed and she is the prize whoever wins...
Relationships: Reader/Everyone, Various/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Sucked In

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with another story and I hope that you all enjoy this one!]

(Name's POV) 

I just got the second game, I have been dying to play the last game of Danganronpa. I pop it in right away and get ready to play it. I start playing it and get past all the introductions. I was loving it. While it loads my screen went black. I blink confused. 

"What?" I ask and tap my screen. 

My finger went through it. I yanked it back but a paw come through and pulls me in and then everything went black. 

(???'s POV) 

I was walking the school grounds when I see a girl lying on the ground. I did not know who she was. I pick her up and carry her inside then the loud speakers go off. 

"Suichi, please bring (Name) (Last Name) to the Gym, it is time she is introduce to everyone." I hear. 

I looked down at her and realize that must be her name. I walk inside and some of the other ultimates look at me strangely. 

She begins to stir once we get there. "Suichi?" She asks and I stare how did she know my name and how did she get here we are in a cage. 

But more importantly... She is so stunning and beautiful, I could not help but stare at her in love and want. 

"How do you know me?" I ask her and she blinks. 

"I.... I do not know..." She whispers. 

I nodded and we made our way into the gym there she was told to stand up in front of everyone next to Monokuma. 

"Hello." She speaks softly. "What am I doing here." 

"You my dear (Name) are The Ultimate Darling and you play a roll in the game with everyone here." 

"Game?" She asks. 

"Yes that will be explained later but right now let's get down to introducing you to everyone." He says. "Everyone this is (Name) (Last Name) The Ultimate Darling. Without even trying she can win the heart with so many stealing there hearts at a glance into their eyes. She will be joinging the school and bad news she forget everything even her talent but I kept it on record. NOW LINE UP!" 

I got in line first and I thought wait if she lost her memories how did she know me... It does not matter she will be mine and mine alone. It was true she is really the ultimate Darling, my heart is hers already and I love it. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS First chapter done I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy all my friends!]


	2. Meeting The Ultimates Part 1

(Name's POV) 

My name is (Name) (Last Name).... It is odd that is the only thing I can remember about myself... Not to mention the only thing I remember is all the people here at least there names. I wonder what this Ultimate thing is. I do not understand. I never been on a date with someone, what could be a Ultimate Darling mean? I watch as Shuichi walks up and I smile at him. 

"It is nice to formally meet you Shuichi." I tell him. 

"It is nice to meet you too." He says blushing. "May I ask something?" 

"Hmmm?" I question. 

"How do you know my name?" 

"I do not know, like I said before I know everyone name here and mine but I do not remember anything else." I admit. 

"Oh." He says. "I am the Ultimate Detective, I hope we can be friends." 

I smile. "I would like that." 

He nodded and moved for Gonta to come up and introduce himself. 

(Gonta's POV) 

I looked at the beautiful girl she is like a butterfly. I could not help but look at her with so much love. I never met someone like her before. I wonder if she likes bugs. 

"Hello Gonta happy to meet you." I say and shake her hand and she smiles. 

"I am happy to me you too Gonta." She tell me. 

I blush more and she smiles happily at me. 

"Do you like bugs?" I ask her. 

She blinks. "I cannot remember if I do or do not, but I can find out if you show me." 

"Then Gonta will show sometime!" I tell her. 

She nods and I move on so the next person can introduce themselves. She is so perfect. I cannot wait to spend time with her. She will be mine. 

(Kaito's POV) 

I walked up to her, she is more stunning than the universe and her eyes shine more than the stars in the sky. I knew she was the one for me. First step is introducing myself to her. 

"I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! Even crying children adore the Ultimate Astronaut!" I tell her. 

Her eyes widen. "Really that is so cool! Space is so beautiful I bet looking down on earth is so stunning!" She says just as excited as me. 

I blush darkly at her and she smiles happily. She is so perfect. 

"I am just a trainee, but I will learn soon and I will take pics for you." 

"Sweet!" 

"Okay you too move one!" Monodom says. "Other's need to meet her!" 

She nods her head. "I will see you later." 

I nod and leave her there and she smiles happily. 

(Oma's POV) 

"Move aside move aside!" I say pushing my way through. "The Supreme leader is here to introduce himself to the beauty!" 

She looks at me and makes a face. "Don't push people out of your way, it is rude." She tells me. 

"I am sorry, it was wrong of me." I say. 

She smiles. "Good." 

"Psyche, I am just a liar." I say. 

She blinks. "Wait if you are a liar then you lied about be sorry, but if you are a liar you lied about being a liar. But then you would not be telling the truth but that makes me a liar... God I am so confused!"

(Don't think to hard on it sugar) 

I giggled. "Now as Supreme Leader, my first order is for you to kiss me." I say but am hit in the head by Miu." 

"Move off worm she is mine!" She says. 

"She is not yours bimbo!" I shout at her. "She is mine!"

"Fuck no you little freak." She says glaring at me then i feel someone hit us both. 

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" She says. "I got a headache from thinking to hard." 

(Miu's POV) 

I started to tear up and she crossed her arms. "Why did you hit me, why are you mad with me." I cry. I did not want her to be mad with me or upset with me. I love her. I do not want to loose her. 

She sighs. "I am sorry for hitting you, but I do not not belong to anyone." She tells me. "You cannot just claim someone without their permission." 

I looked away she was just being shy. I know she wants to be mine and she will be, all mine. She dries my tears and I smile, soon very soon!


	3. Meeting The Ultimates Part 2

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!] 

(Name's) POV) 

I saw Korekiyo come up to me and I looked at him as he looks at me intensely. I swallow hard and watch him. He comes over and looks me up and down. 

"It is nice to meet you." I say. 

"As it is to meet you, You wonder, "Who is this?" Yes...I shall make that clear first." He says. "My name is Korekiyo Shinguji... I am called the Ultimate Anthropologist." 

I smile and he looks at me even more intensely. 

(Korekiyo's POV) 

I never felt this way about anyone before. I knew I wanted her in my life and I want her to be my treasure. I never even felt like this for my sister. I do not want to loose her and I will have her. It did not matter that everyone else will be after her she is mien and mine alone and I refuse to loose her. I walk aside and know she will be mine I will make sure of it. 

(Rantaro's POV) 

"Oh, hey there. You get kidnapped too? Well, you look alright. That's good." I tell her I was glad she was kidnapped she is so stunning and knew that I wanted her to myself and I am not going to loose her. "Situation could be better, though." 

She nods her head. "Yes it could but is nice to meet you." 

I smile. "Same, name is Rantaro, but unfortunately I do not remember my Ultimate talent." I admit. 

She smiles. "I am sure you will remember your talent soon enough." She tells me. 

I nod my head. "Yeah and I am looking forward to finding it out and getting to know you." 

"I look forward to it." 

I move aside and knew I am going to learn everything about her and win her over. 

(Ryoma's POV) 

"It is nice to meet you." I say. "You are probably the best thing here in this prison." 

"That may be true but I have a feeling this prison will get worse." She says. 

"True thing." I say looking at her. 

She smiles at me. "It was nice to meet you, I hope when can get to know each other." She says. 

I shake my head. "I am not worth it, it is better if you walk away now." 

She looks at me shocked and then I walked away. 

(Maki's POV) 

I watched as (Name) looked at me and smiled at me. I looked at her stunned and my heart race. She is so stunning and I feel butterflies in my stomach. I watched her and knew she was the one for me and I wanted a family with her. I know I could have one with her and finally I was looking forward to kids. Kids with her, a nice home and us together forever I am looking forward to it. I walk up to her. 

"Hello, my name is (Name), my name is Maki Ultimate Child care giver." I tell her. 

She smiles. "Nice to meet you two. I am the Ultimate Darling." 

She was the ultimate darling and I know she will be my darling and mine all alone. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS The chapter is done, I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy my friends!]


	4. Meeting The Ultimates Part 3

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!]

(Angie's POV) 

I cheerfully walk up to (Name) and shake her hand. "Yah-hah! How are ya? My name is Angie Yonaga! I'm the Ultimate Artist!"

She smiles. "Nice to meet you I am (Name)." 

I love her so much ever since she walked into the room I knew I wanted her as mine and I would do anything to have her. I know she is the one for me as Atua says so. I knew he tried me as his vessel and he has now rewarded me with this beautiful woman. I know we will live happy full lives. 

"Do you specialize in painting or sculpting?" She asks. 

"Hmmm... I do both. I paint paintings and I sculpt sculptures. But Atua's the one who makes the art. I merely offer my body as His vessel." I tell her. 

She nods her head. "That is very nice. If you don't mind, can you show me some of your artwork?" 

"Of course, of course. In return, will you make an offering?" I tell her. 

She looks confused. "What type of offering." 

"Don't worry, don't worry. When I say offering, I just mean a pint or two of your blood!" I say. 

She pales. "Sorry but I am a bit anemic, so I'll pass..." She says. 

I nod my head. "That is fine, maybe you can be a newd model for my art." 

She blushes and nods. "Maybe." 

I smile and walk away one step closer to making her mine. 

(Himiko's POV) 

I looked at her and smiled softly. "I am Himiko the ultimate mage." I tell her. 

"That is so cool." She says. "Maybe you can show me some of your magic."

I smile, she knows it is real magic. I knew here and now that she is the one for me and I will be with her forever. No one will get in the way of our love or they will die. 

(Kiibo's POV) 

"I am K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot! But please, address me as Kiibo." I tell her. 

"A robot? Really?" She asks shocked and I was worried if she was a robophobe. 

"...What is it? Are you another robophobe?" I blurt out. "I have a recording function. If you make any robophobic remarks, I will see you in court." 

She laughs. "Sorry I did not mean it like that, I just have never met a robot before, especially not one so cute." She tells me and I feel my face plate heat up. 

"I-I!" I say blushing even more. 

"So how long have you been around?" She asks. 

"I may have the appearance of a robot, but I am a high school student just like you." I tell her. 

"You're a high school student?" She asks. 

"I was created by Professor Idabashi, the leading authority in the field of robotics... He installed in me a "strong AI," capable of learning and maturing like a human brain. That's why, at the time of my creation, I didn't know anything. I was like a baby..." I say. "But the professor raised me like I was his own child. He taught me so many things... Until finally, he enrolled me in high school. And now I stand here before you all! See? I'm just like everyone else!" 

She smiles. "That is really nice I cannot to experience high school with you." She says and I smile. 

I could not wait to spend rest of my life with her, she will be mine and mine alone. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS another chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy everyone!]


End file.
